Love is sometimes overrated
by Amras Black-Fox
Summary: After the VotE, Sasuke is brought home by Naruto. Over time the two fall in love or so it seems. Naruto returns from a mission to an unexpected surprise. His reaction… not one you would possibly expect.


Disclaimer.

I DO NOT own Naruto, Bleach or any other Anime characters that appear in this fan fiction. If I use any Anime characters that you recognize and I do not, let me know and I will either modify them or add them to the disclaimer.

AN

This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction, please review and tell me what you think. If you flame, I will sick the little voice on you

Little voice: WE WANNA PLAY!

AB-F: GET BACK IN THAT ROOM BEFORE I BRING OUT THE MEN IN THE WHITE SUITS!

*SILENCE*

They seem to be a bit loopy.

Some of my scenes/chapters will have a song related to it; if this happens I will let you know at the end and beginning of the chapter/scene.

Enjoy,

Amras Black-Fox, Elfish Priest of the Wind

Prologue/Chapter 1

Naruto walks towards the village with Sasuke on his back after he got his ass kicked by Naruto for trying to leave the village for as Naruto puts it, the pedo-sanin. At the village gates, Naruto is met by Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, and members of the Rookie Twelve, the rookies of the current year, and their senseis. Both boys look like they were in a battle and but thrown around like rag dolls, the only difference was the fact that Naruto had a hole in his chest. Once Tsunade saw them the medic in her kicked in and she looked them over and gave orders instantly.

"Shizune, go the hospital and prepare an OR immediately. Naruto has a hole in his chest right above his heart and is using chakra to keep it the blood from flowing freely. Sakura, get over here and heal Sasuke, all he has is a few bruises, nothing life threatening."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama"

Hours later…

Naruto was taken into OR immediately and after hours of work was finally stabilized by Tsunade and was resting peacefully. Outside of his room were many worried shinobi from the Konohamaru Corps. to the third Hokage, who stepped down as soon as Tsunade got there and the Sand Siblings who came to help in the retrieval of Sasuke. The only ones not there were Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, and Choji as the males were injured and the females were fawning and tripping over themselves to take care of Sasuke-kun. When Tsunade stepped out of the OR and told everyone the good news, they let out a breath that they did not know they were holding and went to rest and let Naruto rest and recover.

Three days later…

It has been three days since Naruto returned with Sasuke and was immediately taken into surgery by the Hokage herself. Over those three days, Naruto has received visitors almost every hour except from Sakura, Ino and Sasuke (yes, he is still in the hospital thanks to his fangirls attacking him accidentally…or was it).

While the Hokage was making her rounds in the hospital (which consisted of checking on Naruto and Sasuke) she opened the door to her adoptive brother and saw that he was sitting up in the bed looking out of the window at the world.

"Naruto!" said the busty Hokage as she grabs Naruto in a big hugs and squeezes him to near death, like a certain cat loving lady of the Fire Country,

"Baa-chan…need...air...to. continue...existence." Naruto said as he tried to get away from the death grip he was in at the moment, which got tighter as he kept pulling away. As he continues to struggle, Shizune comes into check on Naruto and sees his predicament.

"Tsunade-sama, if you do not let the boy go, he will die from asphyxiation by your bosom" state Tsunade as she tried to help free her little brother.

"Oops." Tsunade said after releasing Naruto and looking at him sheepishly.

"How are you feeling naru-kun" asked Shizune as she did the usual check things doctors and nurses do in the hospital.

"I am feeling ok. However, I am not the issue as we know that the fuzz ball here", he points at his stomach where the seal is glowing faintly, "won't let me die that easily."

"I am glad that you are feeling better" Tsunade said before he face became more serious.

"You will not leave this hospital until I clear you. If I find that you have tried I will beat the crap out of you and tie you to the bed and have Jiraya seal your chakra until I say otherwise." She said glaring a hole into the blonds head to get her point across

"I am not going anywhere old lady" Naruto said while grinning at his baa-chan

"You better not" she said as she was turning to leave, but was stopped by Naruto's next statement.

"How are the others and Sasuke?"

Shizune stepped before Tsunade had a chance to register the question completely, "Sasuke is still in the hospital due to an unexpected attack by his fangirls, rumor has it they wanted to get pregnant by him while he could not run away from them but they failed...miserably." She says while stifling a giggle Naruto, however, laughed outright for a few minutes. "The others are all doing well and were released with orders not to do any strenuous work for a few days.

"That's good for them. Tsunade-baa-chan, can I get up to go and see Sasuke please?" asked Naruto as he used his secret puppy dog eyes jutsu. Tsunade was a little creeped out by the eyes and eventually relented to let him go see the Uchiha.

Outside Sasuke's room…

Naruto made to Sasuke's room soon after Tsunade left his room. He made to the door to the room before he stopped suddenly; thinking of what he is truly doing at the Uchiha's door.

"_**Do I really want to tell him? What if he does not feel the same way I do? What if he attacks me?" **_Naruto went through this mental tirade until a certain fox got tired and made his presence known.

"**NARUTO! If you don't go in there I will beat the crap out of you for the rest of your life and in the afterlife." **Roared the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"_**Alright fox. No need to get so hostile. You know more than others why I am not sure if this is the right thing to do."**_

"**I know kit. Believe I do, but you cannot keep torturing yourself like this. You like the boy so go and tell him"** counseled the legendary creature

"_**I will thanks kyu." **_Naruto got a mental nod as a reply.

With his resolve set, Naruto opened the door to Sasuke Uchiha's, the crush of his life, hospital room. He was greeted to the site of the Uchiha looking out the window as he was doing earlier.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said as he entered grabbing the attention of the resident avenger.

"Naruto" replied Sasuke in a soft voice

"I have something I want to tell you" they both said at the same time

"So do I"

"You go first"

"No you"

"Fine"

"I wanted to tell you that I think I love you"

"What"

"Yes," Sasuke got out of the bed and walked toward Naruto " I think I love you Naruto Uzumaki and I want to spend my life with you"

Naruto closed the gap between them, "I think I love you too Sasuke uchiha and I want to spend my life with you."

They looked into each other's eyes and moved closer as if drawn to each other by a supernatural force and kissed. This was not an accident like in the Academy, this was a real kiss full of love and admiration and a twinge of desperation mixed in. They kissed util they needed air and fianally separated. Naruto went forward and hugged Sasuke and went in for another kiss, Sasuke met him and they again kissed until there was no more air for them to breathe for tat moment.

After wards, the stared at each other lovingly and Naruto helped Sasuke back to bed and climbed in with him.

"I love you Naruto" Sasuke says as he prepares to fall asleep holding his love

"I love you too Sasuke" Naruto says as he also prepares to fall asleep in the arms of his love.

~ END~

AN

This is the end of my first entry. Hopefully it will not be the last entry I make. I ask that you press that "review button" and give me your thoughts on this entry. If you flame, I will let the voices put to play.

_Voices: YAY! Flame him. _

_BANG!_

_Everyone looks at Amras holding a pair of pot tops, ready to smash together again. _

_Amras: Go back to your room…NOLW!_

_Then there was silence once again. Until next time my friends. _

_Amras _


End file.
